Sirens Do Not Lure by Song Alone
by SouzouWriter
Summary: A girl trapped in a city of death her only comfort from one of the dead & pictures of her loved ones. She didn't die as all others did. It left her to suffer through her memories and her now changed scent, sending those of death to her in the worst way...


episode 1 Condemned

Erika stood on the rooftop as she watched the still cityscape of Portland Oregon. She had lost track of how long it had been since she had last seen any sign of the living. To be honest, she missed the hustle and bustle of the normally car filled bridges and streets. her hear ached for some form of human life, but she knew it would never happen, as she was the closest thing to being human in the the city. her red eyes scanned the horizon one last time before she turned for the stairs, to look for something to eat.

Erika's shoes clicked against the cold concrete, her eyes alert, but not for cars. her left arm swung close to her side, her right hand on her magnum pistol that hung on the hip holster as a pair of P220 Pistol were tucked into her jeans as back up, not that she ever needed them. she had used them once, and it was to save her bullets on tougher opponents. the teenager walked the blood riddled streets, the deathly silence creating an irritating silence in her ears. as it shatters at the sound of a rolling can, she twisted around, her magnum unholstered and ready to shoot. but as she saw and heard nothing for a solid 5 minuets, she straightened, but kept the gun in her hand. Erika takes a single step, and she s hit by what felt like a wet rope curling around her waist as it flings her into a building wall. as she opens her eyes, she soon finds a tongue like appendage wrapped around her tightly, forcing her to drop her gun as she quickly felt no blood reach her hand. she looked to the source, following it to a dark doorway. The owner soon stepped out, revealing the deformities of his body. Tumors formed around it s face, forcing his left eye to close almost completely, leaving his right yellow eye to almost...smirk at her. Erika glared as he stepped forward, the blood on his torn clothes glistening in the sun. "You re an ass, you know that? Stupid smoker." She said in a tone even the dead could understand. But he hissed as her, as if to say, "I caught you. You got no room to talk." she looked at him in the face as he was now in front of her, straight into his eye as she was held off the ground so she was at eye level with him. she glared at him as he grinned at her, as if he had gotten the jackpot. in truth, he did. As he pressed his sickly form against her, she felt a hardness of his body. "i hate you fucking dead people." He pulled away a bit to look her at her. "I refuse to be used so you assholes can have sex!" As she shouted in his face, she kicked him in the one place he could feel, at least for the moment. as he gasped in pain, he bit off the tongue wrapped around her as he rolled up in a ball, letting her go in the process. Erika didn't waste anytime in taking off in a sprint, but not before one of his claws caught her skin. As she ran down the street, the others emerged from their hiding places as they grew excited by the scent of her blood, going crazy enough to try and take her for their own. As she looked behind her, Erika saw a hoard of common running after her as if a car alarm went off. she shook her hand and then jumped up onto an overturned bus, an impossible feat for a normal human. She then knelled and began to shoot with the magnum, the numbness still in her hand causing her aim to be off even as she knelt. As the first row fell, Erika felt the bus move as something joined her. She turned to see a face that was rotten so much, many parts were gone and what was left was hanging on by bare threads. It growled at her and lurched forward, only to stop of she shoved her gun into it's open jaws. It froze there, the others of it's kind no longer were trying to get her, but instead watched them. She narrowed her eyes as she said, "you've survived this long, you must know what happens next if you keep this up. I m giving you a chance." She then shoved the gun further into it's throat as she added, "It s up to you. I'm not one to shoot anything in the back." It glared at her as it growled, but it pulled back slowly, it's white foggy eyes knowing what she meant. As it was finally a foot away from her, it took off as fast as it s corpse-like body could carry it. It hobbled out of sight, leaving her to shout out, "That goes for you too." She turned to the others and said, "But I might not be so mercifully next time." They shuffled backwards as her red pieced them, as if seeing them as they were before the world went to hell in a hand-basket. they eventually dispersed to back where they hid, leaving Erika alone, again. She sighed as she bent down to inspect the cut that had caused to commotion. It was a nasty looking cut right above her ankle, but even though it was inflected not even three minuets ago, it appeared to have healed to the point where the cover of her dried blood could fall off and leave her perfectly healed. She then stood up as she covered her eyes, the sun slipping as it glared into her eyes, her words echoing through the empty streets. "I fucking hate zombies."

_Erika ran though the streets as she clung to her younger bother Kane, who cried as They chased them. "Sissy!" He shouted as he saw a hooded one leap over the hoard and was about to land on them. As she heard him, Erika turned and shot it in the head with her father's magnum pistol, turning back to leave it to fall with a heavy crash to the cement. "Over here!" She turned to see Ventus holding a door into the evac center, at the old airport, open for them. She dashed inside and as she put Kane down as the doors behind them slammed shut. As she stood back up, she saw Ventus push a vending machine in front of it, Kane shouting, "Yeah for Erika s boyfriend!" "Kane!" she shouted at him, her face turning red. "He's not my boyfriend!" Kane grinned as she fumed at him, Ventus running as he said, "Come on! The helicopter's about to leave!" She ran after him as she held onto Kane's hand, looking around warily for any of Them. Soon, but not soon enough for her shot nerves, they reached the archway, an armoured man standing behind it, where the archway would scanned them for infection, though it was obvious to her that none of their three person-ed party were sick. As she heard a crash, she shoved Kane to Ventus as she turned and shot a stray common as they were called. "Hurry!" Ventus yelled as him and Kane were lead to the chopper, about to board but waiting for her. Erika ran through, only to have it go off. She froze in shock as she looked and the blinking light over head. "I'm not infected!" she shouted as the man attempted to push her back out. "You're probably a carrier! I can't let you through!" he shouted, but barely over Kane own shouts of protest, "Does she look sick! She s not! Sissy!" He tried to run to her but Ventus held tight to him as she shouted, "Go! I'll find another way out!" As the man locked the gate as he dashed to the helicopter, she pushed against it as she yelled, "Ventus! Don t you ever leave Kane! Not until I come back!" "I promise!" He shouted as the door shut, leaving Erika to feel the blazing wind as it took off into the air. She cried silent as she turned to see them burst though the door, their eyes mad with the supposed Green Flu. She raised to gun as she dried her tears, and then screamed as she fired at them all, her brown eyes shining as she was not willing to ever give up..._

Erika's eyes shot open as she gasped for air, her body in shock of the memory still replaying in her head. she closed her eyes as she focused her body to calm down, determined not to go insane, or worse. As her panic faded, she finally moved as she sat up, her body still tense. She turned to the only objects precious to her, the photos of her parents before they died, her and Kane as she was a child and him an infant, her and Ventus on the last day of middle school, and the latest photo, of her, Kane and Ventus, taken just 2 days before hell happened. She sighed as she picked it up, remembering how happy they all were when Kane had fully recovered from a nasty fall, leaving a crescent scar under his right eye. She held it to her as she said, "I miss you guys." Suddenly, a small crash came from the kitchen, startling her. Erika slowly stood up as she pulled out the magnum and walked to the "curtain", a simple blanket nailed to the ceiling, serperating her room form the rest of the apartment. As she ripped it out of the way, she found a smoker in the kitchen, who jumped out of surprise. But it was' t any smoker. It was the smoker from before, though this time he had one less tongue, and a jar of peanut butter in his hands. Erika stomped of to the smoker, and punched him in the face. As he fell backwards, she caught the jar in midair, saying, "Didn t I say to NEVER touch my food?" The smoker sat up as he rubbed his chin, growling softly to himself. A foot began to press on his head as she said, "I asked you something Smokey." He grumbled to himself as his face got closer and closer to the floor. He growled at her, and his face slammed into the floor. "What was that? I wasn't listening." She said sarcastically, and then walked away to put the peanut butter away in her tiny kitchen. As she struggled to reach the shelf it normally sat on, a scared arm took it out of her hand and easily put it on the shelf. "Shut it." She said as she turned away, leaving to smoker to laugh quietly to himself. She looked around her small apartment, looking for how he had gotten in. The couch still blocked the doorway, the chair that could only be pulled out sat in place under it. She turned to see her normally entrance, the window covered with a metal plate with a lock, and found it shut tight. As she heard his sneakers step quietly to her, she said, "Ok, i give up. How did you get in?" She turned to him to find him swinging a key around his finger. she recognized the shape of the plain key, though she knew it wasn't hers as hers was a bright yellow with a pikachu face on it. "Smart ass." she said as she attempted to reach for the key. He pulled it back and shook his head. "Give it! You are getting out!" He shook his head and opened his mouth, revealing a short tongue. "what, you think just cuz you don t have a huge tongue that makes me feel safe enough to let u stay here?" the smoker looked averted his eye away, as if thinking it, and then nodded with an expression that said, "Yeah, pretty much." Erika sighed irritably and said, "Fine. But you stay in the apartment next door!" He grinned at her, and found a gun shoved into his face. "But one wrong move and i won't hesitate to blast your brains out." she said as she gave him a death glare and pulled back the safety lock. He held up his hands as he backed to the door, Erika lowering the gun but didn't put the safety back on. He then turned to the window, looked at the exit, and turned around with a look that said, "You've got to be kidding." "What?" She asked, agitated that he hadn't left yet. He held his hand over his head, as if to show his height, and then lowered it to a shorter height, which was drastically shorter then him. Erika snapped as she hissed at him, "I'm not that short!" he sighed as he pointed to the front door, and Erika understood. "I ain't moving that couch." He shrugged at her and walked over to the living room and relaxed on the ground comfortably with his eyes closed, with an "Oh well" air to him. She felt her anger rise as she strained to say calmly, "You're still not staying here." He opened his one eye to her and she said in defeat, "...There's an emergency exit to the roof in my room. You can go the the stairwell from there." She then walked away, saying, 'It goes both ways, but don't you DARE get an ideas." He stood up as he mocked saluted her and followed her. As he reached her room, he saw the emptiness she kept it in. As she stood up on the bed and pulled back a pinned up poster of the entire town, revealing the exit to be right over her bed. He looked at the small nightstand and saw the pictures, the one closest to her bed striking him as the most important one. he pulled a picture of his own out of the back pocket of his ruined jeans, and knew how she felt a bit. Erika turned to see this and the look in his eyes, so she leaned forward and saw the torn picture held a little girl holding a cat. "...your kid?" she asked outta sympathy, and felt even more sorry as he nodded, tear leaked out of his almost sealed eye. 'Sorry." She said as she opened the exit. 'But that's the price for remembering when they're gone." She then hopped off, leaving him to climb through the hole. "see ya." she said as she closed the door after him. she then stuck the poster back up and hopped off the bed to see what else the damn zombie had messed up.

* * *

><p>author's note:wow! my first fanfic posting. and im simply here waiting for something to go horribly arrei. please be kind on reviews i hav no editor. T-T<p>

the couch is in front of the door so that u have to have a key to get it open. with it in the way, you cant simply knock the door down. and also, if u failed to realize it, Erika lives at the top of a huge apartment building.


End file.
